<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【历兰】风景 by shuiyuanqingzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085995">【历兰】风景</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuanqingzi/pseuds/shuiyuanqingzi'>shuiyuanqingzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuanqingzi/pseuds/shuiyuanqingzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>随便摸点，短得要命，并不怎么好吃。。。<br/>大概背景就是学校组织春游爬山</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【历兰】风景</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>随便摸点，短得要命，并不怎么好吃。。。<br/>大概背景就是学校组织春游爬山</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呐，兰加，你喜欢冲绳吗。”历悄悄看了一眼旁边闭上眼享受山风的兰加。<br/>“什么？”风有点大，兰加并没有听清楚历在问什么。<br/>“我说你喜欢冲绳吗？”历拔高了音量<br/>“喜欢，非常喜欢。”兰加往前走几步趴在山顶的防护栏杆上，“虽然没有雪，但在这里认识了历，实也还有很多有趣的人，滑滑板也很刺激，很开心。”<br/>“我也是啊，特别是和兰加一起滑滑板。”历说道后面声音越来越小被吞没在风声里，兰加看着他脸上的红晕歪了歪头，没有再问。<br/>“你们两个，集合啦，准备下山了！”班长在一旁招呼他们。<br/>“好！”历答应道，转身招呼兰加一起走，却发现兰加正盯着自己。<br/>“干什么啊？”历被他看得有些不自然，伸出手挠了挠脸。<br/>“历，跟老师说一声，我们一起滑下山吧。”</p><p>无视了身后大喊“你们两个再这样小心叫家长”的老师，两人踏上滑板一前一后向山脚冲去。<br/>一个拐弯后，兰加将历甩在身后，历正要再加速却发现前面的兰加速度慢慢地将了下去。<br/>“怎么？”他滑到兰加的身边问。<br/>兰加转过头，白皙的脸被夕阳染上了一些红晕，他指着远方有些兴奋的朝历说：“你看！”<br/>历顺着兰加手指的方向看过去，看到了在树林掩映下的大片海岸。<br/>“兰加，以后再一起去看海吧！这个城市，这个国家还有很多兰加未曾见过的东西，我会把他们一一带给你的。就像当初带你玩滑板一样，我啊，会让你看到未曾见过的风景。”历把目光从远处收回，停在斜前方的兰加的侧脸上，向兰加伸出手。<br/>兰加先是微微愣住了，然后用力地握住了历的手。<br/>“约好了！”</p><p>事后，回到家的喜屋武历会想起自己跟兰加说的话害羞地在床上打滚。</p><p> </p><p>写这个的主要原因是在微博上看到日本人说带你看风景这一类话是在求婚，就给我cp整一个。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>